Meu Presente e Meu Futuro
by carollanekent
Summary: Fic baseada no episódio "Bride". Na verdade, como o episódio deveria ser, do meu ponto de vista. - CLOIS!


**Capítulo 1**

Ele olhava fixamente para o espelho e por mais que se arrumasse ele tinha a sensação de que estava faltando algo. Passou a mão nos cabelos, conferiu o seu hálito. Então, começou a treinar o que falaria diante de todos, já que ele era padrinho. Caminhou de um lado para o outro discursando. Surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo já que não havia gaguejado em nenhum momento. Sentiu-se orgulhoso. Voltou a encarar o espelho e fez uma careta enquanto abotoava o seu colarinho. Pôs a gravata e em seguida o paletó.

Ela viu o seu reflexo ao lado dele diante do espelho e lhe sorriu. De certo modo ele havia tomado um susto com a aparição repentina dela do nada. Meio sem graça, este lhe devolveu um sorriso. As bochechas imediatamente coraram ao perceber que ele lhe analisava de baixo para cima. Ela tentou disfarçar.

- Laranja? – ele perguntou.

- Não me culpe por isso! A noiva que falou. – retrucou ela ocupando todo o espaço do espelho.

Ele caminhou até o outro lado do cômodo e pôs um pouco de perfume. E com um sorriso ele falou:

- Você está parecendo uma abóbora.

Clark conseguiu desviar-se a tempo da almofada jogada por Lois. Ele gargalhava.

- Você me paga, Smallville. – ameaçou Lois retocando a sua maquiagem.

Já no patamar de baixo, Martha Kent esperava o padrinho e a madrinha descerem. O que não demorou muito, pois logo os dois emergiram do alto das escadas. Orgulhosa, Martha sorriu ao ver que o seu filho havia se tornado um belo homem.

- Prontos? – perguntou a Sra. Kent.

- Sim. – responderam em uníssono.

- Tem certeza de que está pronta "Senhora Abóbora"? – Clark implicou.

Logo sentiu que Lois Lane tinha a mão pesada, já que recebera um soco na altura dos ombros. E mais uma vez ele riu. Clark nunca fora o tipo de garoto que procura confusões com os outros, mas desde que conheceu Lois Lane ele tinha uma necessidade de implicar com ela. Não sabia ao certo o porquê disso, mas certamente ele adorava vê-la irritada.

- Na próxima vez eu faço pior. – ameaçou ela novamente.

Ele sorriu de maneira debochada apenas para provocá-la. Martha assistia a cena que se divertia. Sentia falta da sua antiga vida na fazenda em que ficava dias e mais dias escutando as intermináveis discussões de Lois e Clark.

- Fique parado Clark. – pediu Lois.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele ao vê-la na sua frente.

- Sua gravata está torta. – ela ainda ajeitava. – Pronto. Agora sim. – falou ela.

O falatório já invadia a sala dos Kent. A cerimônia iria acontecer no celeiro da fazenda, e seria apenas para os mais íntimos. Clark adentrou no local com sua mãe de um lado e Lois do outro. A Senhora Kent seguiu para o seu lugar, enquanto Clark e Lois foram para o patamar acima do celeiro, onde a noiva estaria.

- Ai meu Deus! Ainda bem que chegaram! Estou uma pilha de nervos! – desabafou Chloe quase em lágrimas.

- Você está absolutamente linda. – elogiou Clark.

Foi o suficiente para que Chloe começasse a chorar. Ela desabou nos ombros do amigo. Ele, mais do que ninguém sabia que aquele dia era especial para ela. Depois de tantos anos de amizade, desde oitava série juntos, tudo o que importava para Clark naquele momento era a felicidade de sua melhor amiga. E se ela estivesse feliz, ele também estaria. Ele tentou transparecer todo o seu amor e carinho por ela através do seu abraço.

- Obrigada por estar sempre comigo. – falou Chloe encarando Clark.

Ele sorriu.

- Futura Senhora "Jimbo", acho que você não tem noção do quanto eu me orgulho de você, não é? – Lois falou lhe dando um abraço.

- Eu é que me orgulho de ter Lois Lane como minha prima. Você é única e a melhor de todas. Com certeza.

Lois se segurava para não chorar. Ela deu mais um abraço apertado em sua prima e sorriu. Ela podia sentir que a felicidade emanava de Chloe e fez que ela se sentisse completamente satisfeita. Jimmy era definitivamente o homem certo para ela.

- "Pedaço de tangerina" e Chloe, será que podemos descer? – Clark brincou arrancando uma gargalhada da noiva e um sorriso de Lois.

A marcha começou a tocar avisando a todos de que a noiva estava prestes a entrar. Os convidados se levantaram. Os olhares de Chloe e Jimmy cruzaram-se e ambos sorriram. O aspirante a fotógrafo do Planeta Diário não pôde imaginar visão melhor do que àquela. Seu coração batia acelerado dentro de seu peito, o sentimento de felicidade o invadia por inteiro. Chloe estava perfeita.

Ela caminhava ao longo daquele corredor recebendo vários olhares e sorrisos, mas nenhum deles era mais radiante do que os de Jimmy. Se não fosse por Clark sustentando-a ela já teria caído. Suas pernas tremiam a cada passo que dava. Chloe sentia que não poderia sentir-se mais feliz naquele momento. Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Clark parou diante do altar e sorridente cumprimentou Jimmy. Este não conseguia desviar o seu olhar de sua noiva. E agindo como um pai, literalmente, o herdeiro dos Kent entregou a Jimmy Olsen a mão de sua melhor amiga.

De longe Clark observava os recém-casados em sua primeira dança. Seus pensamentos foram tomados por imagens e momentos com Lana. Sentia-se vazio, incompleto. Ele virou de uma vez a taça de champanhe que estava em sua mão.

- Vá com calma Smallville. – Clark se assustou novamente com a repentina aparição de Lois Lane.

- Foi só uma taça. – respondeu ele.

O silêncio pairou entre os dois. Um silêncio incômodo e completamente fora dos padrões para a relação de _amor e ódio de Lois e Clark, _já que sempre que estavam juntos tudo virava motivo de discussão ou implicância. Visivelmente nervosa Lois encarregou-se de servir-se de uma taça de champanhe. E da mesma maneira que Clark fizera, ela a virou de uma vez.

- Vá com calma "bagaçinho da laranja" – divertiu-se ele.

Irritada ela lhe deu um tapa no alto da cabeça. E por mais que estivesse sentindo raiva daquele caipira naquele momento, ela simplesmente não consegui sair de perto dele. De certo modo ela gostava do modo como ele implicava com ela. Ela também não deixava barato e sempre dava um jeitinho de bater naquele fazendeiro que só usa camisas de flanela.

Clark apoiou o seu braço ao redor do pescoço dela fazendo com que Lois se aproximasse um pouco dele. Uma sensação de desespero tomou conta dela.

- Você sabe que eu adoro implicar com você. – sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido dela.

Ela tinha perdido a voz assim como a linha de raciocínio. Pernas bambas e com todo o corpo arrepiado. Era esse o estado de Lois Lane naquele momento.

- Eu sei seu "caipira brega". – retrucou ela com a voz rouca.

- Clark e Lois!

Os dois pularam de susto. Oliver Queen os cumprimentou sorridente.

- O que fazem aqui? Vamos nos divertir! – falou o loiro animado.

O herdeiro dos Queen os arrastou até a pista de dança onde todos estavam perdendo a linha. "That Thing You Do" do The Wonders animava os convidados. No centro Chloe e Jimmy desciam até o chão sendo ovacionados pelo pessoal. Enquanto Clark dançava com sua mãe, Lois era conduzida por Oliver. E aos poucos todos iam se soltando.

As músicas dançantes deram lugar para as mais lentas, sobrando apenas casais na pista. Clark, que estava parado ali no centro, trocou um rápido olhar com Lois. Esta, por sua vez desviou antes de passar batido por ele. Porém ela sentiu algo segurando a sua mão, impedindo-a de ir. Ela se arriscou a olhar para trás e viu o "caipira brega" com uma pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Ele sinalizou que fossem para a pista de dança. Sem escolha, ela apenas o acompanhou.

Ele apoiou as mãos em sua cintura e a puxou contra si. Lois entrelaçou os seus braços no pescoço dele e apoiou a sua cabeça no peito dele. Os dois começaram meio desajeitados, mas com o tempo pegaram o ritmo da música. Bem lentamente, com passos suaves. "Para Tu Amor", do Juanes ditava aquele momento.

Lois pode sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço enquanto se embriagava com o cheiro dele. Novamente sentiu as suas pernas falharem e por uma fração de segundo pensou que iria cair, mas como sempre, _ele_, Clark Kent, estava lá para ampará-la.

- "Por eso yo te quiero... Tanto que no sé como explicar..." – Clark arriscou-se a cantar ao pé do ouvido dela.

Ela, com um pequeno sorriso, o encarou pela primeira vez desde que começaram aquela dança. Ela se perdeu na imensidão azul dos olhos dele, os seus sentidos foram todos perdidos, assim como a sua razão.

- Ele implica, ele dança e ele canta em espanhol. O que mais você faz Smallville? – perguntou Lois.

Clark permaneceu sério. Lois nunca tinha lhe parecido tão tentadora como naquele momento. Seu coração estava descompassado, calafrios percorriam o seu corpo. E por mais que não suportasse Lois Lane na maior parte do tempo, ele tinha que admitir de que aqueles lábios eram irresistíveis.

Ela se deixou levar e quando se deu conta sentiu o úmido e ardor dos lábios dele pressionando os seus. Ele pedia passagem, que aprofundar o beijo. Aos poucos Lois sentiu a língua dele tomando conta de sua boca e um frescor de menta.

Clark a puxou ainda mais contra o seu corpo, fazendo com que todo o espaço que ainda existia entre os dois desaparecesse completamente. O aroma de canela que vinha da boca dela o deixava zonzo. O beijo se tornou mais e mais profundo. Ele queria mais, ela queria mais.

Ela interrompeu o beijo a procura de ar. Ambos estavam ofegantes. Clark pode perceber que ela ainda permanecia de olhos fechados e apreciou a cena dela os abrindo e o encarando. Ele sorriu e lhe deu um breve beijo na testa. Lois apenas o abraçou forte, como se ele fosse o seu porto seguro ou algo assim. E agora, mais do que conveniente, o silêncio já dizia tudo por eles.

- Clark.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro de Lois e viu Lana parada ao lado de Chloe bem à sua frente.

- Lana? – ele perguntou confuso.

Ao ouvir "Lana", Lois tratou de se separar de Clark. Ela encarou as duas e encarou-o. Envergonhada e confusa ela saiu correndo.

Clark não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se ia atrás dela ou se explicava para Lana. De repente tudo ao redor começou a tremer, mas não era como se fosse um terremoto ou algo do gênero. Pareciam pegadas, pegadas pesadas. Inesperadamente parte do celeiro dos Kent desabou sobre alguns convidados. Uma coisa de aparência asquerosa invadiu o local com Lois em um dos braços. A coisa a jogou contra a parede fazendo com que ela desmaiasse imediatamente.

-LOIS! – berrou Clark desesperado.

- Não! Eu cuido dela! Vá atrás daquilo Clark! – ordenou Lana.

E assim o fez. Clark correu em direção a Jimmy e Chloe. A coisa o agarrou com uma força descomunal e o jogou com facilidade contra uma das paredes do celeiro.

O Arqueiro Verde apareceu e tratou de distrair aquela coisa, dando tempo para que Jimmy e Chloe fugissem. Clark voltou ao celeiro e novamente tentou atacar aquilo. E novamente ele tomou um nocaute. Ainda meio zonzo Kal-El pôde ver o seu amigo, o Arqueiro ser arremessado diversas vezes no chão. Clark levantou-se e correu em direção àquela coisa e com toda a força que tinha ele a agarrou e o puxou para o céu com ele.

Os dois travavam uma batalha enquanto voavam. Clark o puxou por um dos braços e mergulhou com ele em direção ao chão. Um estrondoso barulho pôde ser ouvido de longe.

Com dificuldade, Clark se levantou após alguns segundos inconsciente e se deparou com uma enorme cratera formada por ele e por aquela coisa. Caminhando por entre os destroços e sentindo-se fraco, Clark chocou-se ao ver que aquela criatura havia desaparecido.

- Davis?

O bombeiro estava desacordado, todo ensangüentado e nu.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 2**

A Senhora Kent andava de um lado para o outro tentando amenizar o caos que havia se instalado dentro de sua residência. Por todo lado havia destroços e pessoas feridas. Para a sua sorte ela já conseguia ouvir de longe as sirenes e aos poucos as ambulâncias e paramédicos tomavam conta do local.

Lana tentava a todo custo estancar o sangue que escorria do ferimento de Lois. A repórter do Planeta Diário estava presa em algo pontiagudo que havia atravessado o seu corpo.

- Lois! – Chloe gritou desesperada ao ver o estado de sua prima.

- Jimmy! Rápido, chame alguém! Ela já está começando a ficar pálida! – pediu Lana.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do celeiro, o Arqueiro Verde se levantava com certa dificuldade. Ele caminhou até Martha que parecia estar em choque.

- Cadê o Clark? – perguntou ele.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu ela ao mesmo tempo em que olhava uma equipe de paramédicos se aproximar de onde estava Lana e Lois.

Nesse exato momento Clark adentra ao local carregando Davis em seus braços. O último filho de Kripton aparentava certa fraqueza e tinha escoriações por todo o seu corpo. Ele sangrava pelos cantos da boca e tinha um profundo corte na altura do ombro esquerdo.

Oliver percebeu a presença de Clark e foi de encontro a ele.

- O que houve? - perguntou o Arqueiro.

- Precisamos tirá-lo daqui. – falou Clark referindo-se a Davis.

Enquanto Clark apoiava o bombeiro no sofá, Oliver ia se livrando de seu uniforme. Foi então que ele percebeu o estado do herdeiro dos Queen. Bastante ferido.

- Você deveria ir ao médico. – sugeriu Clark servindo-se de um copo d'água.

- Estou bem. – respondeu o loiro. – Só preciso de uns curativos. – falou ele ligando o seu computador.

- Então, o que vamos fazer com ele? – perguntou Clark caminhando em direção à janela.

- Você está me dizendo que aquela coisa que me arremessou diversas vezes e te deu uma surra é o Davis? Acha que ele possa estar infectado pelos meteoros? – questionou Oliver.

Kal-El ficou pensativo por um tempo. Provavelmente ele não era um dos infectados, uma vez que, os infectados possuíam certo tipo de habilidade e esta coisa que estava dentro de Davis tinha várias habilidades, e eram habilidades descomunais. Ele estava mais parecido com alguma coisa de Kripton.

Lois dera entrada no hospital em estado crítico. Ela estava com uma grave hemorragia interna e já tinha perdido bastante sangue. A equipe médica tentava estabilizá-la para que ela pudesse ser operada com urgência. Mas ao que tudo indicava, estabilizá-la seria um árduo trabalho, já que ao longo do caminho da Fazenda Kent até o hospital ela já tinha tido três paradas cardíacas. E lá estava ela novamente tomando mais choques, Lois estava tendo a sua quarta parada cardíaca para o desespero de Chloe e dos outros.

- Mas que merda! – irritou-se Lana ao jogar o próprio celular no chão.

- Eu também não consigo falar com Oliver! – informou Jimmy.

Enquanto isso, Lois finalmente tinha recuperado os seus batimentos e estava estável. Rapidamente a equipe médica seguia em direção à cirurgia. Chloe foi com eles.

Davis aos poucos ia recobrando a sua consciência. Ao abrir os olhos percebeu que estava em um local completamente desconhecido e se viu amarrado. Ouviu passos e à sua frente ele viu Clark Kent.

- Porque eu estou amarrado? – perguntou o bombeiro.

- O que era aquilo ontem? – Clark foi direto ao ponto.

- Eu não sei. O que foi que eu fiz? – falou ele nervoso.

- Acalme-se Davis, não vamos machucar você. Só queremos ajudá-lo. – falou o herdeiro dos Kent.

- "Vamos"? Quem está com você? E que lugar é esse?! Cadê a Chloe?! Ela está bem? Clark me responda! – o bombeiro estava começando a perder o controle.

Clark o segurou firme contra a cadeira em que ele estava amarrado impedindo que ele fizesse qualquer tipo de movimento.

- Porque estava atrás dela? – questionou Oliver aparecendo em seguida.

- Com eu vim parar aqui?! – falou Davis nervoso.

- Nós perguntamos e você responde. Vou perguntar de novo. Porque estava atrás de Chloe? – falou Oliver.

- Eu... Eu... Eu estou apaixonado por ela. Eu simplesmente não podia ficar parado e vê-la se casar com aquele Jimmy Olsen. Ele não é o homem certo para ela.

- E você acha que invadir o casamento e fazer o estrago que você fez iria resolver tudo isso?! – retrucou Clark.

- Não, mas eu estava fora de mim. Eu sinto muito.

- Você me ajudou uma vez e agora é a minha vez de te ajudar, certo? Seja lá o que for que estiver ai dentro de você Davis eu vou te ajudar. Não se preocupe. – falou Oliver.

- Quem me garante que irá me ajudar? Quem me garante que não irá arruinar a minha vida ou até mesmo me matar?

- Pelo amor de Deus! O que eu sairia ganhando matando você, hein?! Eu só quero te ajudar! Eu tenho dinheiro e vou tentar fazer o melhor para curar você! Você passou por cima das suas barreiras quando eu estava mal, agora é a minha vez. – falou Oliver.

- Davis, você tem que me prometer uma coisa. – falou Clark observando os primeiros raios solares invadir o local.

Receoso ele assentiu.

- Que deixará a Chloe em paz. – completou o moreno de olhos azuis.

- Mas... – ele tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompido por Clark.

- Quando amamos alguém tudo o que queremos é ver essa pessoa feliz, independente de qual for à pessoa que estiver com ela. No seu caso, é o Jimmy. E ele a faz feliz.

Impotente e sem forças para revidar o argumento dele, Davis apenas contentou-se em assentir mais uma vez.

- Ótimo. Vou mandar preparar um jatinho. E Clark, assim que puder mande-me notícias de todos. – pediu Oliver se prontificando para a sua viagem com Davis.

-Claro. Vou ao hospital agora.

Dizendo tais palavras Clark entrou no elevador deixando os dois lá. Ao sair do prédio e sentir os raios solares irem de encontro contra o seu corpo ele sentiu-se completamente renovado.

O hospital continuava a mesma loucura de algumas horas atrás. Ele passou pela emergência e finalmente conseguiu chegar até a recepção onde pediu a informação de seus amigos.

Martha estava ao telefone caminhando de um lado para o outro, enquanto Lana juntamente com Jimmy tentava acalmar Chloe que ainda chorava por conta de sua prima. Há cerca de quase três horas que Lois estava na cirurgia e nenhuma previsão de nada.

-Achei vocês!

Todos olharam para Clark que tinha acabado de sair do elevador.

- Meu filho, você está bem? – perguntou a Senhora Kent visivelmente aliviada de ver o filho.

- Eu estou bem. Cadê a Lois?! – perguntou ele com certo desespero na voz.

- Sendo operada. – respondeu Lana.

- Céus... Todos estão bem? – perguntou ele ainda assimilando a idéia de Lois está sendo operada.

- Sim. – responderam todos em uníssono.

- Cadê o Oliver? – perguntou Lana.

- Não se preocupe, ele está bem. Há quanto ela está sendo operada? – perguntou Clark.

- Umas três horas C.K. – respondeu Jimmy.

- O que era aquilo que invadiu o meu casamento? – perguntou Chloe.

- Longa história. Conto depois. – respondeu ele sentando-se ao lado de Lana. – O que me preocupa agora é Lois Lane.

- Só nos resta esperar. – falou Martha.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 3**

Ela abriu os olhos bem devagar e por um instante ficou parcialmente cega por conta da luz que iluminava o local onde ela se encontrava. Ela piscou algumas vezes e a sua visão ficara perfeita novamente. Ela deu um longo suspiro e percebeu que tinha algo dentro de sua boca.

- Olá Senhorita Lane. Fique calma, já vou tirar esse tubo de sua boca. – falou um sujeito de meia idade vestindo um jaleco branco.

Lois virou um pouco o seu pescoço, mas logo se arrependeu. Uma dor inimaginável dominou todo o seu corpo. Ela viu algumas pessoas adentrarem o local em que ela estava e foi então que finalmente percebeu que ela estava em um hospital. A enfermeira angulou um pouco a sua cama da maneira em que ela ficasse um pouco inclinada. O médico que estava junto com a enfermeira fez com que Lois Lane ficasse sentada. E a vontade dela era de arremessar aquele doutor bem longe já que a sua dor triplicara por conta da posição em que se encontrava.

- Agora preste atenção. Na minha contagem eu quero que a senhorita tussa, entendeu?

Lois concordou.

- Vamos lá... 1, 2 e 3! Tussa! – ordenou o médico.

Ela tossiu o mais forte que podia e um enorme tubo saía de dentro de sua boca.

- Mas que diabos... ? – falou ela rouca.

Martha aproximou-se devagar do filho que dormia todo torto na cadeira ao lado de Lana, que também cochilava. Com cuidado para não assustá-lo, ela passou de leve a mão no rosto dele.

- Filho, acorde. – pediu a Senhora Kent.

Ele abriu os olhos e deparou-se com sua mãe diante dele. Ela sorria de maneira delicada. Deus uma rápida olhada em seu relógio, ele marcava que eram quase seis horas da tarde. Tentou mover-se e percebeu que Lana cochilava em seu braço. Cauteloso ele acariciou o seu rosto tentando acordá-la. Ela abriu os olhos e o viu encarando-a. Seu rosto corou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela levantando-se da cadeira.

- Lois acordou. – informou Martha.

Um enorme e belo sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Clark e antes que uma das duas percebesse, ele já tinha adentrado no aposento da repórter.

Lois conversava animada com sua prima e Jimmy quando viu um enorme semblante atravessar a porta. Seu coração acelerou ao perceber de que se tratava [i]dele[/i]. Clark limitou-se em apenas em lhe mostrar um enorme sorriso de alívio.

Vê-la sendo ela própria, espontânea, implicante e mandona o deixava certamente aliviado. Lois que sempre fez questão de mostrar para Deus e o mundo que não fazia o tipo de mulher fraca e que precisa ser protegida, por um momento ela ficou desprotegida. E lá no fundo ele sentia-se culpado por conta disso. E se ela está viva e sendo [i]Lois Lane[/i] foi por competência dos médicos. Mas ele não entendia o porquê dessa necessidade de protegê-la. Essa necessidade apenas existia.

- Fico aliviado de vê-la bem. – falou Clark aproximando-se da cama dela.

- Sou dura na queda, Smallville. Devia saber disso. – respondeu ela tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

Ele sorriu novamente. E ela, Lois Lane, simplesmente não conseguiu se conter e perdeu-se naquele sorriso. Mas o que estaria acontecendo com ela? Porque [i]aquilo[/i] estava acontecendo com ela? Porque que toda vez em que [i]ele[/i] estava por perto ela se sentia diferente? E porque todo esse nervosismo, todos esses calafrios e arrepios?

- Lois? Lois? – Chloe a chamava.

- Oi, fala! – respondeu ela assustada como se estivesse acabado de acordar.

- O médico disse que você deve receber alta amanhã. – falou Chloe.

- E a senhorita irá lá para a Fazenda, ouviu Lois? – falou a Senhora Kent em um tom ameaçador. – Assim eu poderei cuidar de você.

- Eu vou? – perguntou Lois receosa.

- Ela vai? – questionou Clark também receoso.

- Sim, algum problema? – perguntou Martha desconfiada.

- Não. – responderam os dois juntos.

_No dia seguinte..._

Clark e Lana estavam na cozinha preparando o café da manhã. Como sempre, uma vez que, Clark Kent era uma negação cozinhando, a cozinha estava em estado deplorável. Quem saía no lucro disso tudo era o Shelby, o cachorro dos Kent, que comia as sobras que havia no chão. Apesar de toda a bagunça a diversão era garantida tanto para ele quanto para ela. O moreno de olhos azuis encontrava-se com o cabelo branco de farinha de trigo, enquanto ela estava com a cara toda lambuzada de chocolate. Toda esta zona apenas para fazer um simples bolo de chocolate. E ao ouvirem o barulho de um carro se aproximando, Clark prontamente arrumou toda a cozinha, a deixando num estado impecável. E num piscar de olhos a mesa já estava servida e o bolo quentinho.

- Smallville, porque o seu cabelo está branco? – perguntou Lois adentrando no local sorridente.

- Ah, eu estava fazendo um bolo. E você sabe o quanto eu sou desastrado na cozinha. – respondeu ele. – A propósito, na mesa só tem o que você gosta. – complementou ele sentindo-se orgulhoso do próprio ato.

- Bom trabalho _farmboy_. Eu estou faminta! – falando isso, Lois foi à direção à mesa com água na boca.

Rapidamente todos se juntaram à mesa com a repórter que atacava o seu quarto pedaço de bolo. Clark divertia-se com a cena de Lois, ela comia como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer instante. E distraído em seus pensamentos ele ficou imaginando o porquê dela ter recebido alta tão rápido assim. Certamente deve ter sido porque os médicos não a agüentariam mais de um dia lá com eles. Aturar Lois Lane não é tarefa fácil. E só ele sabia disso.

- Olha, se não fosse pelas torradas queimadas, eu daria nota dez Clark. – falou Lois servindo-se de mais um copo de suco. – Mas o que você e Lana prepararam é um manjar dos Deus comprado àquela comida horrorosa de hospital! Eca! – falou ela com cara de nojo.

Todos riram.

- Você nunca está satisfeita com nada, hein Lane? – implicou Clark.

- Meu querido, comigo ou é oito ou é oitenta. Sacou? – retrucou ela já se levantando da mesa. – Eu vou subir e descansar um pouco.

Lois pegou as suas muletas e saiu mancando em direção as escadas.

- Vem, eu te levo até lá em cima. – ofereceu-se Clark.

- Acha que não sou capaz de subir um lance de escadas sozinha só porque estou de muletas e com dez pontos na barriga? – questionou ela visivelmente irritada.

- Sim. – respondeu Clark sereno.

- Bom, você está certo. – rendeu-se Lois ao se deparar com aquele par de olhos azuis.

Com cuidado ele a pegou no colo e subiu as escadas. Eles adentraram no quarto dele, e Clark a depositou em cima de sua cama cauteloso. Os dois trocaram olhares antes de o silêncio incômodo tomar conta do local. Ele foi até o seu armário e de lá retirou umas cobertas e as abriu sobre ela, a deixando mais confortável possível.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu ela.

Ele sorriu.

- Qualquer coisa é só me chamar. Estarei lá embaixo. – falou ele sentando-se ao lado dela na cama.

Ela assentiu e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

Clark se levantou e depositou um breve beijo em seu rosto.

-Hey, Smallville... Será que você esperar um pouco? – pediu ela já se sentando na cama e com uma aparência nervosa.

-Claro. O que foi? – perguntou Clark voltando em direção a ela.

- Pode parecer esquisito, ou sei lá o que, mas é fato de que nós precisamos conversar sobre o que houve na festa antes daquela coisa horrenda aparecer e estragar o casamento da minha prima. – falou Lois sem ao menos tomar um fôlego.

Ele ficou pensativo por um momento. Ele nunca se vira encurralado por ela e agora ele estava num beco sem saída. Mas é claro que ele tinha plena consciência de que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que conversar com ela. Ele só não esperava que fosse assim, tão cedo. E lá estava Clark Kent procurando as palavras certas para lidar com aquela situação. A verdade é que ele não sabia como agir.

- Você não vai falar nada? – perguntou ela sem ao menos encará-lo.

- Eu não sei o que falar. – ele foi sincero com ela. – Porque você não descansa um pouco e depois conversamos sobre isso, certo? Será mais fácil para mim e certamente será mais fácil para você, Lois. – sugeriu ele.

- Ora, ora... Quem diria... Clark Kent fugindo. – debochou ela triunfante.

- Você não perde uma, hein Lois. Mesmo estando neste estado. Mas se quer saber, não estou fugindo. Só estou tentando achar o modo certo de encarar os fatos. – respondeu ele. – Agora durma.

Ele repetiu o que tinha feito alguns minutos atrás. Aproximou-se dela e depositou um segundo beijo em sua bochecha. Com um sorriso ao pé da porta, ele finalmente havia se despedido dela.

[b]Capítulo 4[/b]

Ele olhava as estrelas. Não ao certo há quanto tempo ele estava lá parado. Apenas observava as estrelas. Elas lhe traziam um tipo de conforto. E por um segundo desejou que elas falassem para lhe dizer o que fazer. Ele estava confuso, perdido e nem ao menos sabia por onde começar. Suspirou. Clark Kent passara o dia inteiro pensando em Lois Lane e a todo o momento a cena dos dois ocorria em sua cabeça perfeitamente como se fosse um filme. Porque um ser tão irritante como ela não lhe deixava em paz nem ao menos em seus mais profundos pensamentos? E porque ele não conseguia esquecer o que tinha acontecido no casamento? Porque, porque e mais porque. Eram tantas perguntas e nenhuma delas tinha uma resposta coerente.

- Você passou o dia inteiro isolado.

Ele se virou e deparou-se com Lana.

- Só estou com a cabeça cheia. – respondeu ele voltando a encarar o céu estrelado.

- Dou uma moeda por seus pensamentos. – brincou ela.

- Vou passar os próximos dez anos lhe contando o que se passa dentro de minha cabeça. – falou ele esboçando um pequeno sorriso. – É muita coisa. – completou.

Ela riu.

Mal sabiam os dois que estavam sendo observados por alguém. Lois Lane pegou as muletas e saiu em direção à porta. Sentia-se irritada e com a menor paciência. Pensou que o motivo de tanto mau humor fosse por conta do seu corpo estar todo dolorido e porque os seus pontos coçavam. Com cuidado ela foi descendo as escadas degrau por degrau.

- Porque não nos chamou que iríamos ajudar você, Lois? – perguntou Chloe ao ver a sua prima adentrar na sala dos Kent.

- É mesmo. Eu iria chamar o Clark. – falou a Senhora Kent.

No momento em que ouviu o nome _dele_, sua irritação ultrapassou os limites aceitáveis. Tudo era ele, era "Clark é isso... Clark é aquilo... Porque o Clark faz isso e o Clark faz aquilo", é como se o mundo girasse em torno dele.

- Não queria atrapalhar os pombinhos. – falou ela literalmente aborrecida.

Ela seguiu em direção à cozinha e serviu-se de uma barra de chocolate. Todos a observaram e não entenderam nada. Exceto por Jimmy que sorria.

As imagens do casamento de sua prima invadiram os seus pensamentos e instantaneamente o cheiro [i]dele[/i] pareceu invadir as suas narinas e sem perceber ela começou a cantarolar a música do Juanes. Sua irritação desapareceu num piscar de olhos e lá estava ela a sorrir feito uma boba. Apensar de estar comendo um pedaço de chocolate meio amargo ela pôde sentir o mesmo frescor de menta que sentira na noite passada. Ela se arrepiou por inteira.

- Pare de viajar! – falou ela como se tivesse voltado à realidade.

- Desde quando fala sozinha? – brincou Clark que se encontrava escorado na porta da cozinha.

- Hahaha, piadão, hein Smallville. – falou ela irritada novamente e sarcástica.

Ele se aproximou e sentou-se defronte à ela na mesa. Sorrindo ele perguntou:

- Vem cá, você sempre foi gulosa desse jeito? Não vai querer dividir esse chocolate comigo, não? – implicou ele segurando o riso.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar aterrador. Ela não estava para brincadeiras. Isso era fato.

- Clark, porque você não vai à merda de descarga, hein? Não vê que não estou com a menor paciência?! E pelo amor de Deus, não me venha encher a porcaria do meu saco, ouviu?? – desabafou ela já se levantando da mesa. – E tome, é todo seu! – ela lhe lançou a barra de chocolate.

Ela se posicionou com as suas muletas e seguiu em direção as escadas. Ela percebeu que descer era muito mais fácil do que subir e demorou alguns segundos para ela conseguir passar pelo primeiro degrau. Clark apenas observava e segurava-se para não rir.

- E não me venha oferecer ajuda para subir as escadas, seu caipira brega! – avisou ela antes mesmo dele sequer pensar em oferecer algo. – Sei me virar sozinha. – completou.

Após uns minutos ela havia desaparecido da vista dele e já tinha alcançado o patamar superior. Mesmo que isso tenha ocorrido com muito esforço da parte dela. Clark finalmente soltou uma breve gargalhada e caminhou até a sala.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Chloe curiosa, já que ouvira o acesso de ira de sua prima.

- Ela só acordou com o pé esquerdo. – respondeu Clark ainda sorrindo.

- C.K, acho que você deveria subir e falar com ela. Tente acalmar a fera. – sugeriu Jimmy.

- Para que?! Eu vou sair de lá com uma marca de muleta na minha cara. – falou o moreno sentando-se ao lado de sua mãe.

Todos caíram na gargalhada.

Lois socava freneticamente o travesseiro. Ela espumava de raiva. Como ele, em questão de segundos, conseguia tirá-la do sério tão facilmente? No momento ela estava com tanto ódio daquele fazendeiro estúpido que não queria vê-lo nem pintado de ouro. E por mais que tentasse segurar, naquela ocasião as lágrimas foram impossíveis de serem contidas. E nem mesmo ela podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Lois Lane _chorando_ por um caipira. Ela queria parar, mas não conseguia, ela chorava descontroladamente. Ela sentiu o seu coração falhar assim que viu _ele_ parado na porta do quarto.

- Eu não... Eu... – o moreno tentava explicar-se.

Ela rapidamente enxugou as suas lágrimas e encarou os próprios pés.

- Não sabe mais bater, Clark? – perguntou ela com a voz falha.

Ele fechou a porta e sentou-se perto dela. Dificilmente via Lois Lane chorar e vê-la daquele jeito lhe partia o coração. E agora se sentia culpado por ter tirado sarro dela há alguns minutos atrás.

- Desculpe. Desculpe se brinquei na hora errada. – falou ele aproximando-se ainda mais dela para limpar o seu roto que ainda permanecia úmido.

Ela permaneceu calada. E novamente o silêncio tomou conta do local. Isso já estava virando rotina.

- Significou algo para você? – perguntou Clark fitando-a.

Ela enrugou o cenho, parecia confusa. Não sabia ao certo do que ele estava falando.

- O que? – perguntou ela ainda sem encará-lo.

Clark demorou alguns segundos para responder. Procurava as palavras certas. Suas mãos estavam gélidas e o seu estômago "embrulhado". Estava nervoso.

- O que houve entre nós dois... Você sabe... No casamento da Chloe. – ele finalmente havia respondido.

Ela pareceu surpresa. Definitivamente aquele não era o momento apropriado para eles terem aquela conversa. Ainda mais no estado em que ela se encontrava. Estressada.

- Não significou nada. – respondeu ela desnorteada.

Clark abaixou a cabeça. Não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas sentia-se desapontado, como se lhe tivessem tacado um balde de água fria.

- Tem certeza? – insistiu ele.

O que estava acontecendo? O moreno de olhos azuis ainda tentava acreditar que tinha feito mesmo essa pergunta.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – questionou ela encarando-o pela primeira vez.

- Significou para mim. – respondeu ele.

Agora os dois estavam alarmados. Ele por não acreditar que estava mesmo dizendo tais coisas e ela por não acreditar no que estava ouvindo da boca dele.

- Smallville, você tem noção do que está dizendo? – perguntou ela ainda mais confusa.

- Tenho, ou pelo menos [i]acho[/i] que tenho. – respondeu ele caminhando de um lado para o outro mais confuso ainda. – Eu não sei explicar, mas pareceu certo. Entende?

- Não, eu não entendo. Você está como titica de galinha na cabeça, caipira? – perguntou Lois achando toda aquela conversa absurda.

Ele se ajoelhou diante dela para que ficasse da mesma altura. Clark fitou-a profundamente, e aos poucos começou a abrir um enorme sorriso. Tudo pareceu tão claro dentro de sua mente de uma hora para outra.

- Eu te amo. – falou ele.

"Eu a amo?" ele ficou perguntando-se diversas vezes. Ele tinha mesmo dito isso à _ela_? E de repente, como se as nuvens estivesse se dissipado após uma forte tempestade e dando lugar ao sol, tudo lhe pareceu tão claro e tão óbvio. Ele a amava. Inexplicavelmente, Clark Kent amava Lois Lane. Soava como um absurdo, mas estava acontecendo.

- Você perdeu completamente o juízo?! Perdeu a noção das coisas?! Você por acaso andou usando drogas, Smallville?

-Não. – ele falou ainda mais sorridente. – Eu te amo Lois. Tenho certeza do que estou dizendo.

- Não, você não me ama! Você ama a Lana! – falou ela cheia de convicção. – De onde você tirou essa idéia maluca?

- Não, eu não estou maluco, eu não usei drogas, eu não estou com titica de galinha na cabeça e muito menos infectado com kriptonita vermelha. Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida. Eu te amo. – falou ele sentando-se perto dela.

- Pare de ficar repetindo isso! VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA! AMAR É UM SENTIMENTO FORTE! E VOCÊ AMA A LANA! – berrou Lois.

- PORQUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL PARA VOCÊ ACEITAR DE QUE EU TE AMO?! – gritou Clark em resposta.

- PÁRA, PÁRA E PÁRA CLARK! – berrou Lois levando as mãos na cabeça.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Quanto mais ele repetia mais lhe doía. Ela tinha certeza de que ele não lhe amava. Ela queria acreditar nas palavras dele. Por um momento ela gostaria que fosse tudo real.

- Você simplesmente não pode esquecer um amor de anos de um dia para o outro, Clark! Você e ela têm uma longa história juntos! E porque você fica me torturando dizendo essas coisas?! Já não basta para você implicar comigo, me tirar do sério?! Você ainda tem o prazer de me ver chorando, ou sofrendo? – questionou Lois já deixando as lágrimas caírem.

- Acredite em mim, Lois. Eu te amo. – repetiu ele.

- Por favor, Clark, pare com isso. – pediu ela entre os soluços.

Ele se levantou da cama e levou as mãos em seus cabelos.

- O que você quer que eu faça para você acreditar? Hein? Você quer que eu repita até perder a voz que eu te amo?! Você quer que eu me ajoelhe diante de você? – falou ele ajoelhando-se. – Você quer que eu grite para os quatro cantos do mundo ouvir que eu te amo?! Eu grito! LOIS LANE EU TE AMO! – berrou ele.

- Sai daqui, Clark. – pediu ela com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.

- Não. Eu não saio daqui até você acreditar em mim. – persistiu ele.

- Clark, sai. Eu estou pedindo, por favor. – ela pediu novamente.

- Lois... – ele insistia.

- SAI CLARK! –irritou-se ela.

- Porque você tem sempre que ser tão cabeça dura, Lois?! Tão orgulhosa? Tão teimosa?! – perguntou ele antes de sair pela porta.

Ela agarrou o travesseiro e chorou como nunca havia chorado antes. E doía. Doía muito.

Clark desceu as escadas com algumas lágrimas escorrendo. Todos na sala o olharam. Era óbvio que tinham escutado tudo o que tinha ocorrido lá em cima. Ele olhou rapidamente para Lana, que também tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Clark. – chamou a Senhora Kent.

- Me deixa. – respondeu ele ríspido.

Ela passou batido por todos e numa fração de segundos desapareceu.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 5**

Ele estava sentado em frente ao seu computador. Estava prestes a terminar mais um dos seus obituários. Mas por alguma razão ele sempre perdia a sua concentração. O motivo, essa [i]razão[/i] estava sentada defronte para ele. Cabelos ondulados, castanhos claros pouco abaixo dos ombros, vestindo um blazer azul escuro com uma saia da mesma cor. Carregava com ela um ar de superior, mandona. Lois Lane estava, literalmente, vidrada na tela de seu computador.

Ele parou de digitar. Resolveu encará-la. E por um momento invejou-a por ter toda aquela concentração. Mas ao observá-la mais detalhadamente ele pôde perceber que ela tinha umas manias. Como por exemplo, ela digitava mordendo o lábio inferior e a cada cinco minutos estalava um dos dedos. Ele sorriu.

Lois Lane nunca usou tantos palavrões como naquele momento em sua mente. Ela amaldiçoava Clark por ficar com aquele par de olhos azuis fitando-a. Suspirou profundamente. Ela parou e começou a ler o que tinha escrito. Demorou alguns segundos em seu artigo sobre o escândalo de corrupção na política americana e em seguida salvou e por fim desligou o computador.

- Finalmente. – falou ela.

- Lois. – chamou ele.

Ela se levantou, pegou sua bolsa, guardou alguns pertences, pôs o seu casaco, deu uma rápida arrumada em sua mesa e seguiu em direção ao elevador. Sim, ela estava a ignorar Clark Kent nos últimos dois meses. Eles só falavam o necessário e quando ele tentava entrar em outro assunto sem ser o próprio trabalho, imediatamente ela o cortava.

- Até quando você vai ficar com essa palhaçada? – perguntou ele olhando para ela que estava adentrando no elevador.

E novamente, ela permaneceu em silêncio. A porta do elevador se fechou, cortando a visão dela de seus olhos. Ele ficou cabisbaixo por alguns minutos. Clark culpava-se por ter percebido o seu amor por ela em uma hora tão inapropriada e entendia o lado de Lois. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido e por um tempo ele ficou se questionando se não estaria confundindo sentimentos. Concluiu que não. O ser astuto e teimoso que se sentava todos os dias em frente a ele lhe fazia muita falta. Os seus ouvidos não eram contemplados com aquela voz suave e carregada de humor e implicância. Há tempos que ele não ouvia um "Smallville", ou "caipira brega".

_No dia seguinte... De manhã._

Chloe batia incessantemente na porta e nada. Ela persisiu e novamente sem resposta. Eram quase onze horas da manhã e sua prima estava muito atrasada para o trabalho. Ela continuou batendo e dessa vez começou a chamar pelo nome dela. Nada. Isso fez com que chamasse a atenção de Jimmy que tinha acabado de sair do banho. Ele se aproximou da esposa e percebeu o ar de preocupada dela. Então, juntou-se à ela na tentativa de acordar Lois Lane.

Clark estava sentado na mesa da cozinha servindo-se de cereais com leite. Na cadeira ao lado estava a sua pasta e o seu terno. E em frente à ele estava Shelby, o cão dos Kent. Ele olhava com brilho nos olhos o prato de cereais de seu dono.

- Você quer isso? – perguntou o moreno para o animal. – Nada disso, se quiser eu te dou ração.

O moreno estava se acostumando a se ver sozinho. Não exatamente "sozinho", pois ele ainda tinha o cachorro. Clark serviu um pouco de ração para Shelby e voltou a fazer a sua refeição.

Depois de muita persistência, Lois Lane finalmente abrira a porta. Sua cara não era uma das melhores. Chloe adentrou no cômodo e viu o estado em que este se encontrava.

- Andou bebendo novamente? – questionou a loira.

A repórter se tacou de novo em sua cama e resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível. Ao redor do quarto estavam espalhadas as roupas dela, papéis e mais papéis. E no criado-mudo havia uma garrafa de vodka pela metade.

- Eu vou pegar umas aspirinas. – informou Jimmy já saindo do quarto.

- É por causa do Clark? – perguntou Chloe sentando-se ao lado de sua prima que ainda mantinha a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

- Clark? Que Clark? Não conheço nenhum Clark. – falou Lois com a voz embargada.

A senhora Olsen riu. Conhecia a prima perfeitamente e sabia que ela era mestre em guardar rancor. E desde daquele dia, da discussão dos dois na fazenda dos Kent, ela, Lois Lane havia se fechado completamente. A repórter nem sequer tocara no assunto com a sua maior confidente e melhor amiga, que era justamente aquela que estava ali sentada ao lado dela.

- Está bem, eu não vou forçar. Agora tome isso. – falou Chloe pegando o copo das mãos de seu marido e entregando para Lois.

Ele já estava praticamente pronto para sair quando viu alguém bater na porta. Ao abrir a porta ele deu de cara com o carteiro que lhe entregou um pacote. Prontamente ele assinou e adentrou novamente na cozinha.

- O que será? E de quem será Shelby? – perguntou o herdeiro dos Kent para o cão.

Tinha um pequeno cartão. Ele o abriu e lá estava escrito: "_Lana_. Ele enrugou o cenho. Porque ela mandaria um pacote? A curiosidade o matava por dentro, mas ao perceber que horas eram, ele teve que deixar isso de lado e voar, literalmente, para o trabalho.

A porta do elevador se abriu e dela saíram vários funcionários, dentre eles Lois Lane. Sua cara estava péssima, olheiras profundas. Aparentava cansaço. E como nos últimos noventa dias, ela passou batida por Clark e sentou-se em sua mesa. O moreno a observou e constatou de que aquele era um daqueles dias em que ele levaria mais patadas de Lois Lane do que o normal. Ela estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ora, ora. Finalmente Lane. – falou Tess adentrando no local.

Tess Mercer, ser detestável e asquerosa para Lois Lane. Mas, infelizmente ela tinha que engolir aquela mulher, ela era sua chefa. Já para Clark Kent, ela parecia ser indiferente para ele, mas tinha que ficar com o pé atrás, já que ela estava diretamente envolvida com Lex Luthor.

- Eu tive uma noite péssima, por isso me atrasei. Não irá acontecer novamente. – justificou-se a repórter.

- Assim espero. E mais uma coisa, fiquei sabendo que o Arqueiro Verde está de volta na cidade. Quero uma matéria sobre ele amanhã na primeira página. E leve o Kent com você. – ordenou Tess deixando o local não dando tempo para que Lois argumentasse.

- Eu não posso escrever sobre o Arqueiro. – sussurrou ela para o seu colega de trabalho. – Você sabe de quem eu estou falando, não é? – questionou ela para Clark.

Ele assentiu.

- Daremos um jeito. Não se preocupe. – falou o moreno com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

_Algumas horas mais tarde..._

Clark estava sentado no sofá observando algumas fotos de seus amigos espalhadas pela mesa enquanto aguardava Chloe voltar da cozinha com alguns biscoitos e refrigerante. Na verdade, a loira estava a organizar o seu álbum de casamento. Uma foto lhe chamou a atenção. Uma em que ele estava de braços dados com Lois, pouco antes de a cerimônia começar.

- Não ligue para essa bagunça. Estou tentando arrumar. – falou a loira que tinha acabado de entrar na sala com uma bandeja.

- Posso ficar com essa foto? – perguntou Clark indicando que era a sua foto juntamente com Lois.

A ex-repórter soltou um pequeno sorriso. Estava estampado na testa de seu melhor amigo que ele estava mesmo apaixonado por Lois Lane, e sem que ele percebesse, ela agradecia internamente por isso. Ela já não agüentava o _lenga-lenga de Clark e Lana_. Sua prima era completamente o oposto da ex de Clark. Enquanto faltavam atitude e maturidade em Lana, em Lois sobrava. E tudo o que o seu melhor amigo precisava era de uma mulher que o deixasse desconcertado, e a repórter do Planeta Diário tinha esse poder.

- Você veio aqui para conversar sobre Lois? – perguntou Chloe sentando-se do lado dele.

- Sim. Eu queria ao menos voltar a falar com ela. – falou ele cabisbaixo.

- Conheço Lois. Tenha paciência. Da mesma forma em que você está sentindo falta dela e das suas implicâncias constantes, ela também está. – respondeu Chloe servindo-se de alguns biscoitos.

Nesse momento a porta do apartamento se abre e Lois Lane os flagra. E como de costume, ela falou com sua prima, pegou alguns biscoitos e agiu como se o moreno não estivesse ali.

- Boa tarde para você também. – falou o último filho de Kripton.

- Ainda temos que resolver o negócio da matéria. – respondeu Lois caminhando para o seu quarto.

- Eu chamei o Oliver, ele irá nos encontrar na fazenda. – falou Clark.

- Ótimo. Eu vou tomar um banho e já te encontro lá. – respondeu ela caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

- Eu te espero. Não tem problema. – falou o moreno.

Chloe puxou o amigo para um canto e o fitou confusa

- Mas vocês estão se falando! – sussurrou ela indignada.

- Ela só fala comigo quando tem alguma coisa a ver com o trabalho. – explicou ele.

O caminho inteiro foi regado ao silêncio entre os dois ocupantes da caminhonete. A única coisa que quebrava a incômoda ausência de diálogos era o _Whitesnake_, que ela fizera questão de colocar. Foram os minutos mais longos da vida de ambos. E deram graças a Deus assim que viram o conversível de Oliver Queen parado em frente à residência dos Kent. O loiro acenou sorridente para os dois assim que desceram da caminhonete

- Ah que saudade de vocês! – Oliver falou abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo. – Então, o que vocês querem falar comigo?

- Vamos entrar e eu te explico. – falou Clark.

Os três entraram e foram recebidos com latidos e pulos de Shelby. Oliver sentou-se no sofá e ficara observando Lois e Clark na cozinha. O Arqueiro Verde era esperto e logo percebeu que tinha um clima ali presente. Mas era um clima ruim. Tanto que viu claramente ela ignorando o moreno de olhos azuis.

- Você conhece a Tess, não é? É lógico que sim. Então, aquela desvairada quer uma matéria do Arqueiro Verde. – falou Lois que aparentava nervosismo.

- Eu ainda não me apeguei a essa idéia de que você sabe que eu sou o Arqueiro. – comentou o herdeiro dos Queen.

Ela ficou indiferente quanto ao comentário dele. Clark apenas limitou-se a observar os dois.

- Escreva algo superficial. – sugeriu o loiro.

- Acontece que a Senhorita Mercer é muito exigente. – completou Clark. – E Lois já está pendurada na lista negra dela.

- Ah, sendo assim eu concedo uma exclusiva para vocês. Mas hoje não, eu tenho uma festa para ir. E adivinha com quem? – perguntou o loiro todo sorridente.

- Quem? – perguntaram os repórteres do Planeta Diário.

- Tess. – respondeu Oliver. – Eu ligo para você Clark e faremos a exclusiva, certo? Tenho que ir.

O Arqueiro se levantou e tomou o caminho da porta. Os dois viram o loiro deixar o local e o silêncio acomodou-se entre eles. Clark observou Lois, estava claro que ela estava bastante nervosa. Não era para menos, ela já previu o que estava por vir. Lá estavam os dois, sozinhos na fazenda, era meio óbvio que _ele_ tentaria falar alguma coisa com ela. E o pior disso tudo era que ela estava sem o seu carro, e infelizmente estava a mercê de Clark Kent para voltar para casa.

A cada movimento que ela fazia sentada na poltrona mais o sorriso dele se alargava. Para Clark, tudo o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer era simplesmente perfeito. O jeito de andar, de agir, a maneira como ela fica nervosa, tudo.

Lois se levantou e foi até a cozinha servir-se de um copo d'água. Ao chegar ao cômodo deparou-se com o pacote que estava depositado na bancada, e "sem querer" leu o que estava escrito no pequeno cartão. Ela sentiu o seu sangue ferver e por segundo pensou que soltaria fogo pelas ventas de tanta raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – ofereceu ele.

-Não. – falou ela se virando para ele.

- Sabe quem me mandou isso? – perguntou o moreno se referindo ao pacote. – Lana. Recebi hoje de manhã, mas até agora não sei o que é. – comentou ele já abrindo o embrulho.

Ao final, o que havia dentro do pacote era uma carta e um envelope com algumas fotos. Ele fogou todas as fotos em cima da bancada e surpreendeu-se que todas elas estavam rasgadas. No lugar de Lana tinha um papel branco colado escrito "Lois". Em todas as fotos tinha isso.

_"Clark,_

_Eu voltei e parti do mesmo jeito, como você já percebeu. Sem ao menos avisar. Enfim... Venho por meio de esta carta dizer-lhe coisas das quais eu não tenho coragem de falá-las na sua frente. Não vou mentir, ainda o amo. Mas abro mão desse amor apenas para vê-lo feliz e vê-lo tornar-se o homem que deveria ser. Não se culpe por nada que aconteceu nestes últimos anos em que eu estive em sua companhia, eu só tenho que agradecer pelos bons momentos que você me proporcionou. Mas não sou eu quem deve passar o resto da vida ao seu lado... Você muito bem quem é..._

_Mais uma vez obrigado por tudo._

_Adeus,_

_Lana."_

Ele terminou de ler e viu que Lois parecia perplexa diante dele. E de fato ela estava desnorteada e não sabia o que fazer e muito menos o que pensar. Lois começou a tremer dos pés a cabeça e entupiu o seu copo com água novamente.

Clark ainda observava as fotos que estavam espalhadas pela bancada e olhava a carta. Parecia confuso. Eis que o milagre aconteceu. Seus olhares se cruzaram. Lois o encarava de maneira aflita.

- Eu preciso ir para casa. – falou ela com a voz falha de nervosismo.

Ela arredou o pé da cozinha com passadas largas e rápidas. Lois Lane estava prestes a ter um ataque de pânico. Ela não queria ficar mais um segundo perto dele. Todo aquele escudo que ela havia criado contra o "caipira brega" tinha desmoronado naquele momento na cozinha e ela estava frágil. E mais do que ela sabia que as suas emoções a trairiam se ela continuasse lá mais um segundo. Seu corpo estremeceu ao sentir o toque dele em seu braço esquerdo impedindo-a de ir a qualquer lugar. Foi como um _flashback_ do casamento. Só que dessa vez não havia nenhuma música, nenhuma pista de dança e nem convidados ao redor deles. Só havia os dois ali.

- Fica. Por favor. – pediu o moreno.

Coração descompassado, respiração ligeira acelerada, calafrios por todo o corpo e completamente arrepiada. A repórter estava entrando em colapso ao se deparar com aquela carinha dele de pidão como se fosse um cachorro sem dono em uma noite fria e chuvosa. Ela lutava contra a sua teimosia, contra o seu ego, contra o seu orgulho para recusar o que ele havia lhe pedido, mas bastou uma fitada nos olhos dele para ela se perder naquela imensidão azul.

- Lana é passado. – falou ele puxando-a mais para perto dele.

- Não se esquece um amor de anos assim. Querendo ou não, ela vai estar sempre dentro de você. – retrucou Lois tendo a certeza de que estava perdendo o chão debaixo de seus pés.

- Talvez você tenha razão, mas... – ele se aproximou ainda mais dela.

Ela tinha perdido toda a sustentação de seu corpo e era mantida de pé por Clark.

- ... o meu sentimento por ela nunca foi e nunca será tão intenso quanto ao que sinto por você. – ele sussurrou bem próximo dela. – Você é o meu presente e o meu futuro. – completou ele já sentindo a respiração dela em sua boca.

Ela não tinha como resistir. Clark Kent era um tentação constante para ela. Estava entregue à ele, como uma marionete. Sua razão, teimosia, orgulho, ego, todos deixaram o corpo da filha do General Lane dando os lugares para o desejo, o carinho, o amor e a felicidade.

- Eu te amo Smallville. – sussurrou ela já fechando os olhos.

Ele sorriu e sentiu uma onda de alegria explodir dentro de seu peito. Agarrou firme a cintura dela e a ergueu alguns centímetros do chão e começou a rodopiá-la, arrancando risos de ambos.

- Eu também te amo. – respondeu ele acariciando as maçãs do rosto dela.

O beijo foi selado. Marcando que ali começava uma nova vida para Clark Kent e para Lois Lane.

FIM.


End file.
